This Fire Burns (No Such Luck)
by TheStylesUnleashed
Summary: Su odio hacia el era grande Pero su deseo por que desapareciera era mayor


(T-1)

Hospital Psiquiátrico de Royal Woods

4:40 pm

LYNN, PORQUE LO HICISTE?!!!

-EL SEGUIA TENIENDO MALA SUERTE, LES HICE UN FAVOR HACIENDO QUE DESAPARECIERA

PERO CON LO QUE HICISTE TAMBIÉN CASI MATAS A LILY

-ESE FUE UN IMPREVISTO, PERO EL YA MURIÓ, EL JAMÁS VOLVERÁ CON SU MALA SUERTE

QUE EL NO TENIA MALA SUERTE LYNN, TU NO SUPISTE PERDER, TE MERECES ESTAR ALLI ENCERRADA

-POR FAVOR LUNA, TU TAMBIÉN LO QUERÍAS LEJOS DE TI

NO SE PORQUE ESTOY PERDIENDO MI TIEMPO CONTIGO

-SABES QUE TENGO RAZÓN

FUE LO ÚLTIMO QUE DIJO LYNN MIENTRAS LUNA SE IBA DE ALLÍ

(H-2)

Regresando unos meses atrás.

Lincoln seguia siendo culpable por todo segun sus hermanas, pero un dia, una de ellas supo lo que hicieron

Después de 7 meses de dormir en ese traje, comiendo solo avena y durmiendo en el frio.

Estar en esas condiciones era demasiado, no podría soportar mas

Una loca idea aparecio de repente en el albino

\- Si tanto quieren que desaparezca, pues que así sea.

Lincoln fue a la cochera por algo, ya de regreso en el patio estaba lincoln con una cuerda en las manos

Supongo que los podre ver del otro lado

Mientras decia eso, comenzaba a hacer un nudo en la cuerda, ya estaba claro lo que quería hacer

Pero alguien intervino en el plan del peliblanco

Luna estaba regresando de un concierto

Pero vio al peliblanco, al principio estaba confundida, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer

LINCOLN QUE TRATAS DE HACER?!!

\- LUNA?

LINCOLN QUE MIERDA TRATAS DE HACER?

\- SIMPLE, DEJAR DE VIVIR, ASÍ USTEDES SON FELICES Y TODOS GANAMOS

PERO QUE DICES BRO, SI TE SUICIDAS NOS HARÁS SENTIR MAL

\- PFF, COMO SI YO Y MI MALA SUERTE LES PREOCUPARA

Luna rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, lo que empezó como que lo excluyeran terminaría mal

\- Entonces, me vas a dejar morir o que?

Lincoln...

\- Que?

Quitate el traje, y recuestate en el sofá

\- Pero porque, para hacerles daño de noche?

No lincoln, para que duermas

Que?

\- No es broma, entra

Ok...

Lincoln se quito el traje y acompaño a luna a que se acostara en el sofa

\- Al menos ahora dormire bajo techo.

(I-3)

Después de tantos intentos fallidos por dejar el mundo terrenal, simplemente se rindió.

Al menos podía ver que dos de ellas se preocupaban.

Leni y Luna

Luna se dio cuenta desde el primer intento de suicidio de lincoln

Y Leni desde mucho antes, ella podría parecer tonta, pero no lo era

Prácticamente intento de todo, desde ahorcarse, hasta tomar cloro

Trato de matarse por un choque eléctrico, pero cuando lo intentó leni estaba cerca

Intentó la muerte por sobredosis, pero luna lo evitó

Hizo un salto de fe desde el techo de la casa, pero ambas lo atraparon

Todo lo intentó cuando nadie estaba en casa, pero por alguna razón ambas llegaban momentos antes.

Pero para que lo hacia, ya no tenia caso, simplemente que dos se preocuparan para que otras 9 y el sr loud lo siguieran tratando como basura

Pasaron los días y lincoln intentó suicidarse una ultima vez

Pero ahora mientras tod@s estaban en casa

Lincoln estaba en saliendo de la cocina hacia la sala con un cuchillo en mano y sin el traje

Pero como siempre, lo detuvieron, ahora ambas

LINCOLN SUELTA ESE CUCHILLO

\- CHICAS, DEJENME

NO!!!

Por el grito de ambas todos bajaron por el alboroto

Y la primera en ver lo que sucedía fue lynn

PERO QUE TANTO ALBOROTO ESTÁN HACIEND... NO, CHICAS, LINCOLN ESTA SIN EL TRAJE

Todas bajaron como rayo al oir lo que dijo lynn

LENI LUNA, ALENJENSE DE EL, LES CONTAGIARA LA MALA SUERTE

\- LYNN, LINCOLN NO TIENE MALA SUERTE

NIÑAS, ALEJENSE DE SU HERMANO

Y DEJAR QUE SE SUICIDE?

PRIMERO MUERTA

Y porque se va a suicidar?

Los tres dejaron de pelear pero lincoln termino con un pequeño corte en el brazo.

Leni se dio cuenta y rápidamente lo atendió

Ustedes no se dan cuenta verdad?

\- De que nos debemos de dar cuenta luna?

ES QUE SON IDIOTAS?, LINCOLN SE QUIERE Y QUIZO SUICIDAR PARA QUE ESTUVIERAN FELICES DE QUE SE FUE SU MALA SUERTE

Todos se quedaron paralizados, excepto lynn, eso les llegó, por su culpa su único hermano, su único hijo se quería quitar la vida para su veneficio

Pero que hemos hecho?

\- AHORA CREO QUE LO ENTIENDEN

Luna después de decir eso se fue con leni y lincoln a ver si estaba bien

(S-4)

Hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron verdad?

\- Lincoln por favor disculpanos, se que lo que hicimos estuvo mal

Pff, por favor, a chillar a otra parte, si los disculpo seria prácticamente lo mismo, el daño esta hecho

\- Lincoln que dices, nosotros sabemos que lo que hicimos estuvo mal, pero por favor, disculpanos.

PARA QUE, PARA QUE SIGA SIENDO TRATADO COMO BASURA?

\- Ya suicidate lincoln, venga que estas tardando

LYNN CALLATE

Todos le gritaron a lynn por el comentario

Lo ven, y asi quieren que los perdone, bueno aunque luna y leni me han ayudado, y lily no hizo nada

\- Lincoln por favor, te lo vamos a compensar

Todos los loud menos lynn estaban suplicandole a lincoln el perdon

SI LOS PERDONO ME VAN A DEJAR DE JODER?

\- No, ya suicidate quieres

CALLATE LYNN

Si los perdono me dejaran de joder?

\- Lo que quieras lincoln, pero perdonanos por favor

Ahh, ya que

\- Gracias lincoln, pro...

Pero si empiezan de nuevo a culparme por "mala suerte", asegurense de que no me verán mas en esta casa.

\- Ok, creo que sería algo justo

Lori que dices, deja que se mate y que todo siga normal

QUE TE CALLES LYNN!!!

Lincoln ya habia perdonado a su familia, pero a consecuencia el se volvió mas distante de ellas, a excepción de leni, luna y lily, ya que ellas dos siempre evitaban que se matara y porque lily no tuvo la culpa de nada

Pero después de todo

Perdonar a alguien no significa que olvides lo que te hicieron

Yo creo que no estamos en posición de negarle las disculpas a alguien, cuando hemos cometido tantos errores nosotros mismos

(F-5)

Aunque ya los había perdonado, una aun tenia rencor, Lynn.

Ella aun tenia ese pensamiento de que su hermano tenia mala suerte, tenia un odio grande hacia el, pero igualmente tenia algo mas, una cosa de la que nunca se arrepentiría estaba muy a fondo dentro de ella

Bueno, ya que no moriste por tu cuenta, supongo que debería hacerlo yo misma.

Mientras que todas excepto las 3 inocentes, trataban de reconciliarse con lincoln, lynn estaba planeando algo, algo para deshacerse de lincoln de una vez por todas

Pasaron los días, los loud para compensar lo que le hicieron a lincoln, le compraron cosas nuevas, a excepción de Bun Bun ya que leni se lo dio a lily

Lincoln se reconciliaba con todas a excepción de lynn, quien casi siempre trataba a lincoln como si aun tuviese la mala suerte

Ella solo esperaba la oportunidad para hacer su plan y librarse se lincoln se una vez por todas

Hasta que llegó, se quedó despierta cada noche por 2 semanas para construir su plan, y el momento llegó

Lincoln estaba enfermo, sería mas facil para ella hacer su plan, solo necesitaba que todos se fueran y que consiguiera rápido lo que usaria

\- Lynn, iremos al mall, no quieres venir?

No, tengo unas cosas que hacer, además dejé mi bate en la última práctica e iré por el ahora

\- Ok, entonces te veremos después

Si, los veo luego

Lynn rápidamente se fue con una garrafa hacia donde Flip's

Oye niña, para que tanta gasolina?

\- El auto de mis padres se quedó sin combustible y me mandaron por más

Suena creíble

\- Si, oh mire la hora, me tengo que ir

Que niña mas rara

(I-6)

Lynn regresaba de Flip's dispuesta a realizar su plan, si nadie en la familia estaba en casa no habría testigos

Aunque no pensó en algo.

Los demas loud aun no se iban.

Lynn entró por el patio trasero y guardó el combustible en la cochera

\- Hola lynn

WAH, ho..hola lucy, pensé que te habias ido también con las demás

\- De hecho, aun no nos vamos, y que estabas haciendo?

Yo?, pues solo guardaba mi bate

\- Lynn, tu nunca guardas cosas en la cochera

Siempre hay una primera vez, no?

\- Supongo que si

Y además, ya no había espacio en mi cuart...lucy?

Lucy como siempre se fue sin que se dieran cuenta

Ya solo era cuestión de esperar a que se fueran y lynn podria comenzar su plan.

Pasaron 2 horas y al fin los loud estaban apunto de irse

\- Lynn, segura que no vienes?

Segura, vallan ustedes, yo me quedaré viendo televisión

\- De acuerdo lynn, LINCOLN, PAPÁ DEJO SOPA PARA TI

GRACIAS LUNA

Prácticamente ya se iban, pero algo sucedió

Vanzilla se quedó sin combustible

\- Lori, puedes ir a buscar combustible, está en la cochera

Ok

Lynn se sentía como una completa estúpida, no sabia que habia combustible en la conchera

Y de hecho, no lo había, solo estaba el de lynn

(R-7)

Después de todo lo que hizo su plan falló, gracias a que vanzilla se quedó sin combustible

Ahora tenia que conseguir mas y planear cada parte de su plan sin errores.

Con un solo error todo se iba a la basura, tantos días y noches planeando se irían a la quinta mierda

Simplemente se sentía como una estúpida, nunca lo vio venir

Tuviste suerte lincoln, pero no por mucho

Los días siguieron pasando, y lynn solo podía fallar y fallar

Por alguna razón siempre había una falla

Si no había nadie, comenzaba a llover

Si todos se iban, regresaban antes

Tenía que pensar en como deshacerse de ellos antes de ejecutar su plan

Veamos, si les digo que hay ofertas en el mall?

Nah, leni desmentiría eso rápido

Y si les digo que el abuelo enfermó?

Menos, hablarían por teléfono y dirian que no

Vamos lynn piensa!!!

Pero algo estuvo de su lado ese día

\- Lynn puedes bajar?

Voy

(E-8)

Hasta que las plegarias se le cumplieron.

\- Lynn vamos a ir al mall, tenemos unos mandados que hacer, lincoln se quedara en casa, fue lo que el dijo, segura que no quieres ir?

Tranquilos, yo iré a mi entrenamiento y regresare temprano. Ustedes vallan, no se preocupen

\- Esta bien, necesitas algo del mall?

No mamá estoy bien

\- Ok entonces nos vamos

Lynn solo esperó a que se fueran, ahora vanzilla tenía combustible y nada podia fallar

Inmediatamente al ver que se fueron, rápidamente fue a la puerta para conseguir mas combustible

Se puede saber a donde vas lynn?

\- Pues a mi entrenamiento, dah

Lincoln tenía un mal presentimiento, pero solo lo dejo pasar

Ok lynn, me voy a dormir un rato, te veré después

\- Si, te veo después

Rápidamente cerro la puerta de la casa y se fue corriendo hacia Flip's otra vez

Aunque si tenía entrenamiento, sólo que antes le pidió a polly que la cubriera, aunque polly no sabía el porque

No paso mucho tiempo y ya estaba de regreso, rápidamente esparció toda la gasolina alrededor de la casa, entró y tapó cada conducto de ventilación, selló cada puerta con algunas tablas del cuarto de lana, obviamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a lincoln y su plan saliera bien

Ya prácticamente estaba listo, su plan por fin funcionaría

Encendió un cerillo y lo tiró hacia donde estaba la gasolina

Rápidamente la casa poco a poco comenzaba a arder

Mientras que lincoln apenas estaba despertando

Pero que?

OH DEMONIOS!!!

Después de ver que la casa estaba en llamas, inmediatamente trató de salir por la puerta principal pero no se abría

Hasta que vio a lynn

LYNN, LYNN, SACAME DE AQUÍ

LYNN?

Lynn solo sonreía viendo como su plan funcionaba

(B-9)

LYNN, AYUDA SACARME DE AQUI POR FAVOR!!!

\- Eso no se va a poder lincoln, toda la casa esta sellada, cada puerta, cada ventana, cada conducto de la casa están bloqueados

PERO PORQUE LO HACES, QUE TE HICE YO?

\- Simple, no puedo dejar que sigas esparciendo tu mala suerte por todo mundo, así que si desapareces ya no habrá mas mala suerte

LYNN POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS ESTO!!!

\- Lo siento lincoln, tu nunca podras salir de alli, MATAR O MORIR, ESA ES LA LEY, bueno, te veré en el infierno, chao

LYNN, LYNN, LYNN!!!

AYUDA, SAQUENME DE AQUÍ

un momento, NO!!!

Lynn solo veía con grandeza como su mala suerte se iba para siempre.

Era como si estuviese poseída por su orgullo

Pero alguien vio prácticamente todo, el plan de lynn al final tuvo una falla

Los loud al ver desde la distancia humo rápidamente se fueron de regreso

Ya al llegar, solo pudieron ver con tristeza como la casa loud estaba en llamas

Lynn, que sucedió?

Lynn?

\- Por fin, la mala suerte se fue para siempre

Simplemente la familia loud veian aterrados como reia lynn al ver lo que causó

(U-10)

LYNN QUE HICISTE?!!!

\- ME DESHICE DE LA MALA SUERTE, DE NADA

Leni golpeó a lynn

PERO QUE MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA IDIOTA?

PORQUE LO HICISTE?

\- POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, LA MALA SUERTE POR FIN SE VA

PERO LILY ESTA ADENTRO

\- LINCOLN AL FIN MORIRÁ AL IGUAL QUE... espera LILY!!!

Lynn salió de su trance, ella no sabia que lily estaba adentro de la casa

Antes de que se fueran, la señora loud le pidió a lincoln que cuidara a lily, cosa que aceptó ya que ella estaba dormida

Ahora lincoln trataba de buscar una forma de sacar a lily de allí, hasta que la encontró

La puerta por donde entraban las mascotas, la unica salida que no estaba bloqueada

Solo había un problema, lincoln no cabía por allí

Vamos lincoln piensa...un momento, EL TRAJE!!

El traje seguia en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó, en el patio, si lanzaba a lily fuera, podría caer sobre el traje y no se haría daño

Y fue lo que hizo, lanzó a lily fuera de peligro, cayendo sobre el traje, gracias a que aun estaba dormida fue mas facil.

Supongo que eso es todo para mi, heh, y pensar que intente matarme mas de una vez y ahora voy a morir

Supongo que los veré otra vez algún dia o algo así.

Lincoln se despedia del espectador mientras la casa se venía abajo

Lori encontró a lily sobre el traje, llevandola con sus padres mientras solo veian como la casa se volvia escombros y cenizas

Tanto que pasaron allí se iba al demonio, lincoln no iba a salir de allí, todo por culpa de lynn

Solo podian llorar la pérdida de un loud, se fue un hijo, un amigo un hermano...

(R-11)

A lincoln se le hizo su respectivo funeral, velorio y entierro

Lynn fue encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico, ya que hasta un reformatorio era mucho para ella

La casa loud fue reconstruida gracias a ayuda del gobierno

Algunas veces mientras ella estaba encerrada, recibía visitas, tanto de los loud como polly

Polly se creyó la mentira de que lynn era inocente, pero fue desmentido por todos los loud

Después de 12 años desde su encierro, por fin lynn loud saldra

Pero con malas intenciones.

Tenía planeado una venganza, en contra de su propia familia

Les hizo creer a todos que ella habia cambiado, pero solo estaba actuando

Lynn le tenía un rencor a cada una, incluso a lily

\- Lynn, puedes salir

Gracias doc, gracias por todo estos años

\- No hay de que lynn, solo no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir

Claro

Lynn salía de ese hospital al fin, y estaba lista para ejecutar su venganza

Dias antes de que saliera, le dijo a los loud que primero vería la tumba de lincoln e iría a hacer unas cosas pendientes

Pasó el tiempo, y se encontraba frente a la nueva casa loud, se veía igual que la que incendió

Solo podia pensar en vengarse, estaba poseída como cuando mató a lincoln

Después de salir, solo eso cumplió, fue a ver a lincoln a su tumba

\- Hola linky, estas bien?

Oh espera, es cierto, ESTAS MUERTO

Lynn comenzó a reir como loca

\- Pero descuida, ya no estarás solo, nuestra familia se te uniran en el descanso eterno

Lynn solo escupió en la tumba de su hermano y se fue

(N-12)

Veamos, cerillos

Listo

Gasolina

Lista

Frase ingeniosa

Lista

Deshacerme de esta lista

Listo

Fue lo ultimo que dijo después de tirarla a la basura, mientras iba hacia la nueva casa loud

Gracias a que pensaron que ella estaba en el gimnasio tuvo tiempo para prepararlo todo

Mientras los loud estaban sentados en la sala

Parecía que no les importara nada

Lynn comenzó a esparcir la gasolina sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, dejando un espacio para que ella pudiera encenderlo

Prácticamente ya estaba preparada, solo era cuestión de esperar

Hace un hermoso día afuera

Los pájaros cantan

Las flores florecen

En días como estos, familias como ustedes

Lynn encendía un cerillo para comenzar su venganza

Deberían arder en el infierno...

Lynn iba a comenzar a hacer su venganza, pero un pequeño detalle mandó todo al carajo

Lynn se encontraba tirada en el suelo sangrando, prácticamente estaba muerta

A lo lejano, pero no tanto, una chica se encontraba detrás de un rifle francotirador

...Personas como tu Lynn Loud

Arderan en el infierno

\- Ronnie, que pasó?

El plan funcionó, ella ya no hará nada nunca más

De seguro te preguntas, como pasó todo eso, pues es simple

(S-13)

Polly en una de sus visitas escuchó todo el plan de lynn sin que esta se diera cuenta, hasta que hablaron, omitiendo que ella escuchó todo el plan

Después de salir de allí, inmediatamente fue hacia donde ronnie ann vivia.

Hola polly, que te trae por aqui?

-M..me..me..me dijiste que bobby era policia verdad?

Si, aunque yo tambien lo soy

\- PUES ENTONCES NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO

Ya en la sala de la casa de Ronnie Ann, polly le cuenta todo el plan

\- Quiere matar a los loud de la misma forma que con lincoln

No, no lo hará

\- Pero que harás para evitarlo?

Tengo un plan, pero necesitare ayuda.

\- Cuenta conmigo

Y se pusieron en marcha, al notificar a la policía el plan de lynn para vengarse de su propia familia pusieron manos a la obra.

Mientras lynn se preparaba, ellos ya estaban listos

Días antes de que lynn saliera, bobby habló con los loud sobre el plan de lynn y el plan para evitarlo.

Bobby pero porque crees eso?

\- Amor creeme, polly dijo que lynn se quiere vengar de ustedes, de la misma forma que con lincoln

Amigo eso ya es demasiado, hay que detenerla

\- Bueno, sobre eso, ronnie se va a encargar

Y como?

\- Simple

Bobby les comienza a contar todo el plan

\- Y eso es lo que se va a hacer

Supongo que iba a morir de una u otra forma

\- Si

Los días pasaron y lynn estaba lista para ejecutar su plan

La gasolina estaba en su lugar y ella estaba preparada para encender su venganza

Al igual que ronnie estaba lista en una casa lejos de allí, pero con una vista precisa hacia la nueva casa loud

Hace un hermoso día afuera

Los pájaros cantan

Las flores florecen

En días como estos, personas como tu Lynn Loud

Ronnie dio el disparo, acertado a la cabeza

Arderán en el infierno

Ronnie se levantaba

Ronnie, que pasó?

El plan funcionó, ella ya no hará nada nunca más

Hasta en los días mas oscuros, el fuego quema, siempre...

[Originalmente iba a publicar por capítulos, pero como son cortos, de una vez.

Por si no quieren leer todo esto

Aquí está el link: [This Fire Burns (No Such Luck) Thttps/my.w.tt/UiNb/3VGoH6yGaH]


End file.
